1. Field of the Invention
Invention relates generally to the field of radar testing systems and more particularly to radar testing systems in which a simulated target is inputed directly into the receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For radar systems, it is often necessary to run tracking tests. For these tests it is necessary to simulate targets for the radar system to track. It is both inconvenient and expensive to provide drone targets for the radar system to track. Therefore, the art has developed target simulation systems which utilize electromagnetic signals in the target simulation.
Target simulation is known in which a target generator generates a radio frequency (RF) signal analogous to a target. This signal is transmitted through a horn (antenna) towards the radar system antenna. The horns that are used in these target simulation systems are not easily movable. Therefore, it is difficult to simulate a target moving in azimuth or elevation. Also, the transmission of the radio frequency target signal through such a horn can create external interference problems with nearby receivers. The radar system antenna will also receive the signals of nearby transmitters In addition, a minimum distance of clear area is required between the horn and radar antennas to overcome the near-field effects on the antenna patterns.